


The curios romance between a painter and his model

by CallmeFeles



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig nude's model, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Painter and model, Secret Relationship, Tweek artist, nude's model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 09:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeFeles/pseuds/CallmeFeles
Summary: Craig Tucker needs to pay for college, for that reason he decides to work in the arts faculty as a nude model, a job he considered boring but necessary, however, everything changes when he sees one of his portraits, for the first time something moves in he. Who is that person Who can make him feel so much with a simple drawing of him naked? Whoever Craig will be can only think of him.





	The curios romance between a painter and his model

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [El curioso romance entre un dibujante y su modelo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/501082) by Nanischan. 



> Hi this is my first traduction of one my stories in english, I'm not native speaker so I'm really sorry if I have some errors.

**Chapter One**

Craig Tucker remember perfectly the first time that Cartman mocked of he at call him "The new poor kid" when Kenny left of South Park, fact that actually had not cared at all. Although Craig knew that his family were not rich, he never lacked and in Christmas always had presents so that was enough for his me of 4th grade.

However, his current self had realized what the money really was worth, his parents were breaking their backs and yet sometimes there was no way to afford the expenses at his university, the faculty of science in Denver, Colorado was much more expensive than is said, so Craig knew it was time to get a job.

It was easy to realize this, but getting it was a very different thing, his university took much more time than he would like, so many jobs didn't fit into anything with the schedule he was looking for, and for the boy it was not an option to leave the university and work full time (for his parents either). With sadness Craig came to think that it might end up being the only option. But as if it were fate, things were finally deigning to give him a chance.

It all happened on a Friday when her mother "kindly" asked him to take her sister to her drawing workshop which is given free at the faculty of arts. That helped students do their service and interest society in culture; Craig wasn't going to deny that he thought it was a little stupid. He was a man of science and logic, he really couldn't understand art.

And that Trish might care less, in fact, to come from a pretty dry, logical family, and even to have that personality herself, she was someone very artistic. As soon as Craig left his sister in the living room, he could see a sign stuck to the window.

**"Nude models are requested for painting and drawing classes. Flexible hours! Perfect for students. Unnecessary experience."**

He really was seriously considering the idea of getting naked in front of a class and standing around to be portrayed? That in many ways sounded bad, the man was really ashamed of having such thoughts, to tell the truth, he was willing to run off like crazy if a voice hadn't interrupted him.

"Oh, are you interested in modeling?" "I..."

That woman was a faculty teacher who supervised the students doing their service, and she seemed very surprised when Craig told her that she belonged to the faculty of science, however, when he told her of his financial situation, her gaze became more kind.

The proposal was really good, in just three classes he could earn over 70 dollars a day, cause it was the students who were in charge of paying him at the end of class, but before that he had to take a little course in order to be able to cope with the poses, Craig agreed really motivated thinking that it wasn't really going to be that hard, he would take off his clothes yeah, but those people didn't know him anyway; how hard it could be?.

That's when our story begins.

It was Monday morning and Craig was more than nervous, after a couple of weekends taking a course in induction, today would be his first day working fit, despite having dominated standing in a pose and the shame that many pairs of eyes were staring at him as much as he wanted deny it, he was nervous. He had listened to the teacher's advice and was wearing extremely comfortable clothes and easy to remove.

When he came into the room he passed shyly, to his surprise the students instead of seeing him interested as he thought they were conversing with each other, in their world, a male voice brought him back to reality. The professor in that class.

"You're the new model, right?" he asked politely, the boy nodded off to that old, but still active, teacher "Yeah, I'm Craig" "Nice to meet you, Craig, on the corner there's a screen where you can take off your clothes and on the rack there's a robe".

With a nod Craig went to the screen and gave three deep breaths "You do it for love of science, Craig" he reminded himself to then get naked, once naked he rushed to take the robe which to his surprise was from a rather soft material and he went out to the teacher.

This one was preparing the structure that was right in the middle of the room with all the tables around and the students already silent, as soon as the teacher saw him, he made one signal to approach and position itself above the structure.

"Well" the teacher spoke "He is Craig, he's new and he will be supporting us, the first pose will be one of the twenty-five minutes, please Craig" asked for the teacher, he nodded and with a serious eyes he took off that robe and was fully exposed while he posed, and the many pairs of eyes looked directly at him... _even there._

Craig knew there was no kind of morbid look in their eyes, it was like he was a simple object, however, discomfort could not be removed from him, so he chose close his eyes.

The model had finally achieved a state disconnected from the situation he was in, one could say that his mind was thousands of light years away, of course that was until the door and shriek deconcentrated him, he forced himself, despite the curiosity to stay in the pose.

"Sorry to be late!" a male voice screamed, and that's when Craig knew it was a student who was late.

"Your parents again, Mr. Tweak?" "I'm sorry!"

Craig snorted, who was making a fuss and deconcentrating both himself and those who portrayed him; however, the teacher did not seem particularity upset.

"Take a seat and hurry, there's only ten minutes left in pose".

Craig no longer felt his knees when the professor told him he could rest, opened his eyes and stretched out already losing all modesty and just wanting to relax his muscles, while the students in the class were going to see other people's drawings, Craig was curious, so he discreetly also took a look at those works. There were all very good drawings and some quite of beginners, he assumed that this class was about the evolution of each as individual.

_One moment._

There was a drawing that had stolen his breath, he had never felt that kind of thing when he saw a painting or similar things, but this drawing... God, it just made him to feel so much despite not being complete, the way that student has looked at his body and reinterpreted with lines to get it portrayed had been masterful, who had it been?

"All right, guys, switch places, next pose is 30 minutes, make it as big as you can".

This time Craig didn't close his eyes, he was curious about this student who had portrayed him, hoping to recognize him with his eyes as he looked at the eyes towards him and the paper with concentration, as strange as it sounded even in his pants, he hoped that student would drawing his face, not his back again.

When the voice of the teacher echoed through the hall again, Craig rose faster than he would have liked to appear and yet the students had already moved to see the other creations. With sadness the boy was realizes that the student had not been one of the ones who drew him from the front, but when he saw the ones who drew him from the profile there, he was again...

And along with that drawing his heart heartbeat fastest, why did he feel that way? why was a drawing capable of causing all those things in he? Those questions didn't matter to him now what he desperately wanted to know was who that person was, patiently waiting for the students to return to their seats. A skinny boy, but with well-formed curves in the legs and waist that seemed to be quite nervous as a usual spastic, blond was who sat in the place that Craig had been really watching, that trembling boy had been really responsible for the draw that had captured the heart of the model? Craig doubted it.

"Change places, the last pose is 30 minutes too".

Tired and a little disappointed, Craig lay down doing the pose, the guy who was supposed to have done those drawings got in front of him, Craig was upset. Why did it have to be him? What the fuck was he waiting for? What bothered him most was that he was irritated for nothing.

But that changed as soon as the boy looked up and Craig had a chance to see his face.

At that moment the model felt that the blond should be the model, he had a graceful face of fine but masculine features, suddenly that wild hair looked nice, for of this one. And most importantly... his eyes.

The galaxies in those gold-toned cobalt eyes, even now his bad buttoned shirt seemed to have personality. Craig never denied being bisexual, but hell, the truth is, those attraction things at first sight always sounded like crap to him, now he was praying to all the gods he not to blush, cause part of him was refusing to close his eyes and no to be able to look at the blonde’s concentration face, the way he licked his lips with concentration and seemed to speak only... adorable.

But his drawings were something else, Craig thought they deserved to be in Louvre, if he could move as intensely someone as cold as he was logical that other people would love it.

Weeks passed and Mondays had become the favorite days of Craig, which seemed impossible, but it was Monday when he had the opportunity to see he, the one who was always late for his parents, the one who did works worthy of the Sistine Chapel. When they went from graphite to oil and Craig had a chance to see the wonder that the "Mr Tweak" had created, he knew that, even though it took him a lifetime he had to talk to him at least once.

The class went very slowly, maybe it was cause Craig was imagining a thousand sceneries of how his first talk would turn out, and mostly he was trying to think of some valid excuse to speak to him, cause from what he had seen the models did not usually to exchanged a lot of words with the students unless it was payments.

But, at the end of the class the gods conspired in his favor as the clumsy boy dropped his materials, there was his pretext, with his best smile he approached the blond and help him to pick up his oil paints and brushes, yet the freckled did not even look him.

"Thank you" mildly muttered. Craig was disappointed. Why didn't he even look at him?

Still, he didn't let that demotivated him.

"It's nothing, I´m Craig" he waved, the next thing he heard made it impossible not to blush, a little giggle slipped from the lips of the totally adorable blond.

"I know"

Ah... he was mocking him. He felt stupid, of course he knew, Craig! The professor used to say your name, berated himself mentally trying to say something coherent, but the blond was already gone and the boy was just an idiot and couldn't get his name.

Craig was feeling down, that naughty artist who occupied all his thoughts lately seemed to have no interesting in him, was because he didn't have a perfect smile? Has he ever seen prettier bodies of much more attractive models? Or maybe the guy just wasn't feel interested in other boys... that made sense.

Craig snort irritate, he'd had a couple of girlfriends and from what he'd been told many girls and even many boys thought he was attractive even with that shitty character, there were even people who said they'd done him doubting his heterosexuality, then, why couldn't the painter be interested? Craig thought maybe he hadn't tried hard enough or maybe he hadn't been clear enough... maybe that guy was a little slow on the uptake. An idea was beginning to creep into his head, though his more rational side warned him of madness.

As weeks went by Craig was doing much more "daring" poses, all for the purpose of capturing the blond's attention and maybe, just maybe, he could seduce him, the teacher was enchanted with the challenge that they were.

The complexity of the poses for the students accepted these without complaint. Craig hoped it would work.

The model thought the blonde's new custom of sitting in front was a good sing. Or maybe because he was always late, Craig preferred to think about the first option, even though the fact that he only looked at it as strictly necessary said otherwise, so disliked his body? That Monday he couldn't stand his mind any longer playing dumb with those insecurities, so he closed his eyes.

Suddenly he felt like he was being stared at... A totally unprofessional look and a fuck! Craig knew perfectly well when someone looked at him like that; He opened his eyes hoping to kill with his eyes the one or the one who gave him that look, but he was frozen at the sight of the man responsible.

That blond artist who always seemed to be less interested in him than interested in him looked at him intensely, not realizing that Craig had noticed him... And other parts of him as well, this could be his only chance to have a contact with him, so he took a risk winking at her. The result was fabulous, a red blond like a tomato looking down and moving his brush erratically.

Maybe and just maybe... There was still hope for he

The weekend Trish forced Craig to accompany her to the art store for the materials she would need for her workshop. With annoyance Craig agreed, after all he had already finished his metaphysical assignment, and if his mother saw that he wasn't doing anything productive, she'd end up forcing him anyway.

As soon as they got to the store, which to his surprise was much bigger than he imagined, and he had so many things he had never seen, his sister got lost in the aisles, Craig sighed and made a tour just to waste time, his eyes were before the paint colors because there were three shades of blue that looked exactly the same, but they had different names? While I was thinking, he bumped into someone.

"Agh! I'm sorry!" said the other person, that voice knew her very, very well.

"Eh... Don't worry," murmured Craig, thinking at full speed of how to lengthen the conversation, "Oh, I know you, you’re from the arts class...

"Yes! You're the model, right?" the blond bit his lips a second "Craig, right?"

"Exactly" he said, the boy really liked the sound of his name in the blond's voice "So... Filling the cellars with materials?

"Yes..." the freckled dropped a little giggle as he scratched his cheek.

"Also?"

"Nah, the family artist is my sister, I'm more of a science guy".

"Science?! What are you doing being a nude model, then?" the boy exclaimed, and then blushed when he saw how loud it sounded "I'm not saying it was bad! It's just...",

"Weird I know, I needed the money".

"That makes sense..."

"Yeah" the awkward silence posed between those two, Craig didn't want, maybe it was his only chance to be like this with the kid and he couldn't pass it up, "By the way. What's your name?"

"Oh I... I'm Tweek".

"I like your name. It's cool".

Craig may have noticed the blonde's irritated stare.

"You don't have to be polite... My name is horrible, even I know it".

"Well I like it" said Craig with a slight blush and then hawk will "You do something after this? I know a really good dessert shop".

"Actually... We don't usually get involved outside the class with models... It makes it awkward and unprofessional".

"Oh", said Craig with sadness "That makes sense, I didn't know... Sorry to bother you".

"Oh no! Not at all".

Trish showed up at the right time because Craig wanted to get the hell out of there, that's all.

_He didn't stand a chance with the artist._

Tweek was upset it was a fucking Sunday afternoon and he had to be working in his parents' cafeteria, like it wasn't enough that he was always late for college. Don't get him wrong, Tweek liked coffee, but he wasn't planning on doing that all his life. The whole month he was late for his drawing class, and he didn't know how much patience had the professor.

Argh!

The mere mention of that class reminded him of Saturday and his meeting with Craig, he was so upset with himself and the damn rules. The blond remembers perfectly the first time he saw it, the way he drew it, Craig was an Adonis, the school rarely brought attractive models and the guy was very attractive, and the jade cat eyes were distracting him from the professional more than recommended.

But Tweek wasn't made illusions someone like Craig sure had a lot of much more prettier people interested in him, besides I shouldn't think of him that way, it was a strictly professional relationship, but then that happened, Craig helped him pick it up his stuff and acted so clumsy that in his fanciful mind Tweek thought maybe he was interested in him.

Apparently, his classmates thought the same thing because they only left him the seat in front of the boy... Then he assumed Craig was getting more confident because the poses were getting bolder and bolder.

Hard to concentrate and draw and not just stare.

In his mind he liked to think that those poses were for him... Then he winked at him! Oh, my god!

_Tweek couldn't deny it anymore, he was in love._

And I'd screwed up before my time.

However, fate always gets the better of him that Sunday, that afternoon, Craig tucker walked into the cafeteria where Tweek was, both of them looked at each other.

Intensely uncomfortable, very uncomfortable.

"Tweek?"

"Uh... I work here".

"I imagined it... For the apron".

A nervous laugh was snatched from both boys while Craig asked for a simple cappuccino in which Tweek prepared him Craig braced himself to speak.

"About yesterday... I'm really sorry, the least I want is make you uncomfortable. It's just... The way you draw me or paint me is... magnificent. And this from someone who has less artistic sensitivity than a stone stutter".

Tweek's face was a poem, he had said what Tweek thought he heard?

"Y-you like my paints?"

"They're beautiful Tweek...".

He couldn't help it anymore, neither of us could, with trembling hands, scribbled something else in Craig's coffee, hoping he could get the message.

"That means a lot to me... Thank you, Craig" said Tweek with a smile from ear to ear as he delivered his coffee to the brunette.

"You're welcome" stammering jade eye-boy with a slight blush on his face.

Later that night Tweek received a message.

_Please tell me that you gave me your number in that coffee cup and don't make a fool of me, I'm Craig._

A cute little giggle came out of Tweek happy that I caught the idea while I was texting "Yep, it's me"

A couple of minutes after, he got a call from the contact he had stored as Craig.

"Tweek!" the nasal voice spoke as soon as the ear stuck to the horn.

"Craig!"

"so means well... You know...?" he sighted, "god how I do this?"

"You could come to my house. I can give you one of the paintings I did. Or we can make a new one".

"You're saying that you want to paint me as a French girl?" the laughter didn't wait "Tweek... I thought you said it wasn't professional".

"It's unprofessional to admit the blonde, but I thought we could keep it a secret".

"Our secret... I like it" agreed Craig.

Tweek smiled, excited about the changes that would slowly unfold between the two of them.


End file.
